A change in direction
by StarlightGleek
Summary: Set after babygate. Dalton becomes a mixed gender private school so Santana, Brittany and Rachel transfer there. So just a story about life there. San/Brit/Rach friendship and a berry romance just not sure who with just yet.


**Hi Guys,  
Yea i know i shouldnt make another story but this idea popped up in my head and i couldnt make ot go away. It is set after Babygate and Quinn is still pregnant but Kurt is already at Dalton and Rachel already knew Blaine. I havent decided which person Rachel is going to fall in love with so if you have any ideas please let me know. Okay so please enjoy the story and review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Glee or any of its characters. And I dont own any songs used in this fanfiction. Im just borrowing :).**

Smiling I, Rachel Berry, walked down the hallways of Dalton Academy, my new skirt was the length of the cheerio shirts from our old school William McKinley High School. My daddies had paid a lot of money to transfer Dalton Academy a school that was reserved for the wealthiest people in Lima, not that I'm bragging or anything. They had decided to do this for their only child after the Glee club had refused to let her perform with them anymore after the babygate fiasco.

"Hey Rachel, wait up!" Santana and Brittany rushed up to me their skirts flipping giving all the other students in the halls a good look. We had become best friends as we had all transferred her together and since there was only about twenty girls we had decided to stick together, and so we know rule a school.

"Hey girls, what are you up to?" I asked as I linked our arms together.

"We were just wondering if any of the new guys had gotten your attention" Santana smirked, the three of us had been continually asked if we would go on dates with practically the majority of the non-gay section of Dalton.

"No" I answered glancing down at my watch 'Oh shit! Guys were are going to be late for our glee audition" I squealed dragging them down the winding hallway towards the large room we were meant to be auditioning in.

*************************************GLEE*****************************************

"Ok guys, I know that this used to be an all boy group but I have heard all three of these ladies sing and they are really good, so just give them a try" Blaine pleaded as we stood behind the door until the music started.

**Rachel**, All

**I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all**

(I walked out my skirt flipping and Santana and Brit followed me, I swear all the guys jaws dropped as I started to sing.)

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
**Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
**So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
**That don't impress me much**

_**I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
**_

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_**Okay, so you're Brad Pitt**_**  
That don't impress me much**  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
**That don't impress me much**

**You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!**

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
**Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much**  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

**That don't impress me much  
**You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
**That don't impress me much**

**Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...**  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
**That don't impress me much!**  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
**Alright! Alright!**

**You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.**  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

Glancing up the back near the door as I finished my spin I noticed to very familiar guys standing there, leaning against the door frame. As the crowd started to clap and the other girls grabbed my hands I smiled and tore my eyes away from the two people.

"Oh my god guys! Thanks for letting us perform" Brittany said as Blaine and Kurt came to hug us as the other team members decided whether we could join or not.

"No problem, you were amazing!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged all three of us much to Santana's dismay. After I had hugged Kurt and Blaine I glanced back up towards the two people they weren't there anymore so I frowned, I had really wanted to talk to them.

"Let's go and get a drink from the cafeteria while we wait for them to decide" Santana said smiling at me, she knew my dirty secret and by the way she was looking at me she had seen what I thought I had. After the other three had agreed with her she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her through the large oak doors.

*************************************GLEE*****************************************

"Hey diva, what's on your mind?" Kurt asked me as we sat down at a table as the other three went to get our drinks. "You have been awfully quiet since you stopped singing." He noted.

"I just. I don't know, I guess I was shocked that no one insulted me after I had finished singing like they did at McKinley" I lied, I loved Kurt I did but there was no way I wanted to tell him my secret only Santana knew and that was bad enough. I went to speak again but was interrupted as my eye caught one of the two guys glance as they walked in. Turning around Kurt saw what had caught my attention.

"Oh really diva" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that those two had transferred here as well" just before Kurt could answer Santana, Brit and Blaine turned up with our drinks. "Thanks Brit, this isn't over Kurt" smiled up at Brit and then glared at Santana and Kurt as they both smiled at each other realising that the other one knew my secret, even though I had never told Kurt I am willing to bet that he had guessed it. We spent the next ten minutes catching up and explaining to Brittany not all the guys at this school were gay or as she put it dolphins and then placing the rubbish in the bin we headed back to the large room that held the verdict on whether or not us three girls were allowed to join the Dalton Academy Warblers.

*************************************GLEE*****************************************"So um, who's going to open it?" We all stood around looking at the little white envelope that held our fate. After everyone had a little think all fingers swung up and pointed at me.

"Oh no, I vote Santana or maybe Blaine." I squeaked, there was no way that I wanted to open that envelope what if they said no. I was so nervous my hand were shaking already.

"Na uh girly, you sang the most you do it!" Santana took a step back and again everyone followed.\

"Oh whatever then" I lent down and picked the letter up, slowly I slid my nail through the sealing. Glitter erupted out of the slip of paper as I opened it. "Yes!" I screamed and dropped the letter and threw my arms around all my new friends with the largest smile on my face.

**So did you like it? Let me know if i should continue and who you think the two mystery people should be obviously they will have to be guys. Please Review. **


End file.
